A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of filleting devices, more specifically, a filleting board that is foldable and of which provides multiple additional features.
Portable filleting mechanisms have been provided, and fulfill their respective objectives. However, shortcomings are apparent in that no such device offers the flexibility in use, storage capabilities for objects and utensils associated with filleting a fish, and which is foldable between uses. The device of the present application seeks to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art by providing a foldable fish filleting board that is easy to use, and offers flexibility in use as well as the objects and utensils needed when filleting a fish.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a foldable filleting board comprised of a first member hingedly attached to a second member that when folded flat form the filleting board; whereupon the first member and the second member fold close to form a cavity within which is stored utensils and objects associated with filleting; whereupon opening of the first member and the second member, a removable tray is provided as a receptacle for placement of bones and other debris extracted upon filleting or for placement of fillets thereon; wherein a clamp, sharpening stone, and filleting knife are secured along an inner surface of either the first or second member and may be removed for use in conjunction with filleting; wherein the clamp is ideally suited for securing the head of a fish to the filleting board; wherein the filleting board includes a magnetic closure as the means of closing the first member to the second member.
The Valleau (U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,169) discloses a fish filleting device with a pair of clamping plates and includes a cutting knife. However, the fish filleting device does not feature two members hingedly engaged and closeable via a magnetic closure and which folds flat and upon which a clamp may secure a head of a fish for filleting thereon.
The Harrison et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,061) discloses a tray with a clamp for holding and cleaning fish. However, the device is provided to assist in the extraction of a hook from a mouth of a fish, and not in filleting of said fish.
The Hargrove (U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,596) discloses a fish scaling device with a slide out drawer. Again, the device is directed to scaling of a fish, and not to filleting a fish and storage of utensils or objects associated there with.
The Perry (U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,279) discloses a hinged and folding fish cleaning device. Again, the cleaning device is not capable of storing utensils and objects used to clamp and fillet a fish upon a foldable filleting board including magnetized closure means that work regardless of temperature or surface conditions.
The Kallas (U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,562) discloses a fish cleaning device that includes a clamp securing member. However, the device does not provide a compartment for storage of utensils and objects used for filleting.
The Klamm (U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,260) discloses a fish filleting kit. However, the filleting kit does not provide a magnetized closure for securing closed hingedly attached members forming a cavity for storage of objects and utensils useful in filleting a fish thereon.
The Shouldis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,630) discloses a fish cleaning device with a folding housing structure. Again, the device is not specifically suited for storage of objects and utensils used to fillet a fish upon a filleting board that can fold close when not in use.
The Andersen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,523) discloses a fish cleaning board holder, which does not disclose a foldable filleting board structure that can house or store objects and utensils between use in filleting of a fish thereon.
The Detroit et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,070) discloses a device for cleaning fish and game. Again, the device does not double as a container for storage of items used to clamp and fillet a fish atop a filleting board structure, which is foldable.
The Seeber et al. (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 168,600) illustrates a design for a fish scaling clamp and board. Again, the clamp and board is not a container that closes and folds up the filleting board when no longer in use, and which stores objects and utensils associated with filleting of a fish.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a foldable filleting board comprised of a first member hingedly attached to a second member that when folded flat form the filleting board; whereupon the first member and the second member fold close to form a cavity within which is stored utensils and objects associated with filleting; whereupon opening of the first member and the second member, a removable tray is provided as a receptacle for placement of bonds and other debris extracted upon filleting or for placement of fillets thereon; wherein a clamp, sharpening stone, and filleting knife are secured along an inner surface of either the first or second member and may be removed for use in conjunction with filleting; wherein the clamp is ideally suited for securing the head of a fish to the filleting board; wherein the filleting board includes a magnetic closure as the means of closing the first member to the second member. In this regard, the foldable filleting board departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.